calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The "Dimension" Saga Transcript
The transcript for The "Dimension" Saga. Note: 'This transcript contains scenes with Calvin and Hobbes characters. Dimension Mix-Up (Intro plays. Fade in to a shot of Calvin's house. Music plays. A black bar with green text reading "CALVIN'S HOUSE" is at the top of the house. Fade out and in to the inside of Calvin's room. Different music plays. The time machine is sitting there. Calvin and Hobbes walk from the right of the screen. Calvin looks mad. Hobbes is still in the opposite direction of Calvin) Calvin: I can't believe Mom and Dad didn't believe we really did go see dinosaurs in our time machine. Hobbes: (sits on the floor, snickers) I don't entirely blame them. Calvin: (shouts at Hobbes, says "Hey!") Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Hobbes: Nothing... Calvin: (looks mad again) Anyway, I've decided that this time machine is worthless. I'm throwing it out. Hobbes: (stands up and scratches his head) But then how will we get rich? Calvin: (turns away from Hobbes, with his hands in his pockets) Looks like we'll have to find some other way. A way that doesn't involve this stupid time machine. Hobbes: (snickers and sits on the floor again, but doesn't turn around) Just like all your other inventions... (Cut to a closer image of Calvin and the time machine. Calvin shouts at Hobbes again and says "What?" Music stops) Calvin: Excuse me? (Cut to a closer image of Hobbes. He acts casual, stands up, and looks away from Calvin.) Hobbes: I didn't say anything! (Cut back to Calvin. He shouts more and raises a fist in the air) Calvin: I'll have you know that my genius is highly superior compared to yours! (Cut back to Hobbes, who turns away from Calvin, arms crossed, and blows a raspberry at him) Hobbes: If you had genius, you'd know I didn't even say anything! (Cut back to Calvin, who shouts, but doesn't have a fist in the air. He says "Ooooohh..." angrily.) Calvin: Oh, that does it! (Different music plays. Calvin runs up to Hobbes. Cut to Hobbes, who gets tackled by Calvin. They start fighting, and spinning in circles. Several hitting sounds are heard. They go to the left side of the screen, then to the right side of the screen, and then it repeats. Cut to the full glimpse of Calvin's room) Calvin: Take back what you said! Hobbes: What's to take back? Everyone knows it's all true! Calvin: The time machine did work! Hobbes: You said the time machine was worthless! (Cut to Calvin and Hobbes spinning around and around on a red screen.) Calvin: Only because we didn't get rich! Hobbes: Oh yeah! That's real genius! (Cut back to Calvin's room. They fall into the time machine, causing it to spin as well. The same screen pattern repeats. (see above) The box stops, upside-down, and two sqaures on the sides on it change from red, white, and then repeats. A sound effect of a machine being fused plays. The box starts to reappear and disappear.) Calvin: Wh-What's going on??? Hobbes: You pressed the time buttons, you dope! Calvin: We're going in time again!!! (Glitchy explosion effects play. The box finally disappears for the last time.) Dimension Takeover (Cut to Calvin's school. Then, cut to Calvin and Susie walking down the sidewalk together.) Calvin: I still didn't get why you didn't tell them the truth! It happened, and you know it! (Cut to a different angle of the two. Calvin looks at Susie strangly.) Susie: I know it happened, Calvin, I was there! But how would I look if I told the class some story about being held hostage on a ? (Cut to another angle. Calvin and Susie stop. Calvin points at her.) Calvin: But it's not some far-fetched story, it was real! And if it wasn't for , you'd be dead, as well as the rest of the world! (Cut to Susie, who raises her arms and shouts.) Susie: Well, it's not like you did anything to help us! (Susie raises her arms down and looks at Calvin. Cut to him, looking very grumpy, arms crossed. Cut back to Susie.) Susie: Calvin... I didn't mean- (Cut back to Calvin.) Calvin: I stopped the from killing you, and this is how you thank me? By making me look like a complete idiot in front of the class? (Cut back to Susie.) Susie: No, I wasn't- (Cut to Calvin.) Calvin: Miss Wormwood was right. I don't have any friends. (Cut to Susie, whom again raises her arms and shouts.) Susie: Calvin! Calvin: (walks away) Pity, really. I was just beginning to like you. (Cut to the doorstep of Calvin's house. Calvin, looking grumpy, walks up the stairs.) Calvin: I'm ho- (Hobbes pounces on him. Cut to Calvin with dirt marks. Hobbes is on him.) Calvin: Get off of me, Hobbes! GET OFF! (Hobbes jumps off. Calvin turns over to his side.) Hobbes: Bad day, huh? (Cut to Calvin, walking angrily to the doorstep.) Calvin: Even worse than usual. (Cut to Calvin and Hobbes walking together. They pass a few trees.) Hobbes: The class didn't buy it? Calvin: Nope. Hobbes: (scatches head) Figures. (Cut to Calvin. A house is on the left. Calvin opens his arms wide.) Calvin: And what's worse, Susie didn't even lift a finger to back me up! (Cut to Hobbes.) Hobbes: What? She was there! (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: That's exactly what I said! Hobbes: I don't know what's gotten into her... (Cut to the doorstep, which Calvin walks up of.) Calvin: So now I have yet another "F" in Miss Wormwood's class just for telling the truth. Won't Mom be pleased. (Cut to the inside of the house. Calvin's mom is there. Calvin carries Stuffed Hobbes.) Mom: So what was it this time? Another football game? (Cut to Calvin.) Calvin: More like being hit by an onslaught of spitballs. (Cut to Calvin walking to the door of his room.) Mom: How did your summer presentation go? Calvin: I don't want to talk about it. (Cut to Calvin in bed, still looking grumpy. The dirt stains on him are gone.) Calvin: I hate my life. (Cut to Hobbes, lieing on the rug.) Hobbes: I hate your life too. (Cut to an angle of Calvin on the bed. He looks out his window.) Calvin: I wish we could get away from this place. We could see and again. (Cut to Hobbes) Hobbes: We could stay there our whole lives, just us and our friends. (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: Our only friends. (Cut very swifly to Hobbes then back to Calvin. Calvin stands up on the bed and comes closer to it.) Calvin: You know... we could do it. (Cut to Hobbes, who stands up on his rug.) Hobbes: Do what? (Cut back to Calvin.) Calvin: We could go back. (Cut back to Hobbes.) Hobbes: Back... to Sonic's dimension? (Cut back to Calvin, who turns around to Hobbes and smiles.) Calvin: Sure! We don't need this place! We could have all the fun we want! No worries, no school, and no Mom and Dad to boss us around! (Cut to Hobbes.) Hobbes: But I thought you destroyed the time machine on the way back? (Cut to Calvin.) Calvin: Who says we can't make another one? (Cut to Hobbes.) Hobbes: Won't we get homesick? (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: I'm already sick of my home. And I'm ready to be rid of it forever. (Cut to Hobbes, who turns around) Hobbes: Hmm.... I don't know... (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: Think about it, Hobbes! Just chilling with Sonic and , , , , , , everyone! All of us together again! (Cut to Hobbes) Hobbes: That does sound fun... (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: So what do you say? Ready to ditch this place and be free? (Cut to Hobbes. He thinks about this for a while, and then he turns around and smiles.) Hobbes: All right. Let's do it! (Cut to Calvin) Calvin: Cool! Tommorrow we leave for Sonic's dimension! (Cut to Hobbes) Hobbes: First thing tomorrow! Calvin: (looks out the window) I wonder how much fun Sonic's having right now... Dimension Obliteration (Fade in to Calvin's school. Then, cut to Calvin at some lockers, facing them away from the camera. Cut to another angle, and then Moe walks toward him.) Moe: Hey Twinky, gimme a quarter. Calvin: Back off, Moe. I'm not in the mood today. (Cut to another angle.) Moe: Oh, no? Calvin: No. So go bully someone else. (Cut to the first angle. Moe shoves Calvin. Cut to Calvin on the floor with dirt mark on him. Moe walks away.) Moe: Haw! What a wimp! (Cut to Calvin's eyes.) Calvin: ...Yeah...? (Cut to Moe walking and laughing. Calvin tackles him. Cut to Susie and an unnamed classmate. Susie is at her locker.) Susie: Calvin?? (Cut to Calvin.) Calvin: That does it, Moe! I'm though putting up with your garbage! When I'm done, you're going to wish you lived in another country! (Cut to Moe.) Moe: Well, well! So the sissy finally shows some backbone! (Cut to some of Calvin's frightened classmates.) Moe: Fine then, wimp- Put em' up! Calvin: Oh, I'll do more than ''that, ''you ugly brute! Let's go! (Cut to Calvin tackling Moe. Then cut to Susie.) Susie: ''CALVIN, DON'T! (Cut to the fight. Moe grabs Calvin, and is ready to punch him, until;)' Miss Wormwood: That is ''ENOUGH!'' (Cut to Miss Wormwood) Miss Wormwood: I want the both of you to break it up, this minute! (Cut to Moe and Calvin by the lockers.) Moe and Calvin: Yes, Miss Wormwood... (Cut to Miss Wormwood.) Miss Wormwood: Calvin, I'm surprised at you! Usually you're just a handful, but I never imagined that you were the type to pick fights with other children! (Cut to Susie.) Calvin: Oh, right. Blame ME for finally having the guts to stand up to this brainless gorilla. You do know he's had it coming for years, right? (Cut to Miss Wormwood) Miss Wormwood: We'll just see what the principal about your behavior, young man- (Cut to Calvin, with Moe in the background.) Calvin: My behavior? MY BEHAVIOR?? Terrorizing smaller kidsis this jerk's whole life, and you STILL insist on pointing the finger at me?! (Cut to Miss Wormwood.) Miss Wormwood: Now wait just a minute- (Cut to Calvin, storming away.) Calvin: I don't know why I bothered coming back/ I should have just stayed with the others after all... (Cut to Miss Wormwood and Moe.) Miss Wormwood: Calvin, get back here! I shall call your parents! Calvin: Go ahead! They won't care! They haven't hugged me since I got back! (Cut to Susie) Moe: Jeez, what's his problem? Miss Wormwood: You are not off the hook either, young man. The principal is waiting for you. (Cut to Miss Wormwood and Moe. Moe starting walking to Mr. Spittle's office. Susie walks to Miss Wormwood) Susie: Miss Wormwood, with all due respect... Calvin's had it pretty rough lately. He told me about how he lost a friend during the invasion. (Cut to Calvin, walking though the snow) Susie: I don't think he needs any unfairness right now. Miss Wormwood: ...I see what you mean, Miss Derkins. (Cut to a closer look of Calvin walking though the snow. A flashback appears in grey. After it ended, Cut to another angle of him in the snow. Fade out to black.) ---- (Cut to snow. Pan upward to reveal Calvin walking with the shovel he uses to shovel the walk. He now has his snow outfit on. Cut to Calvin closer up. The camera follows Calvin) Calvin: So Hobbes convinces me to stay here, and this is what I'm stuck doing. Great reward. (Cut to the bottom of Calvin. The camera does not follow. A pile of snow starts emerging after Calvin leaves. Cut to an angle of Calvin, still walking to he left side of the screen. The pile of snow emerges some more.) Dad: (voice only) Calvin! (Calvin stops. Cut to the curtains of the house.) Dad: (again, voice only) Dinner's in ten minutes! (Cut to Calvin, shoveling the walk.) Calvin: Thanks, Dad. (Cut to the pile of snow, still emerging. It starts looking like a snowman. It stops, then grows holes for eyes and mouths, stick arms, and a nose carrot. The snowman looks angry. Cut and zoom in to Calvin, still shoveling. He looks up.) Calvin: What the heck...? (Cut to the snow goon, looking more innocent, without a mouth, circular eyes, and arms sticking out wide. Cut to Calvin and the side of the snowman.) Calvin: I didn't make this. Hobbes, are you playing tricks on me again?! (Calvin walks away. Cut to the snowman, who turns back into his more evil look. Cut to Calvin.) Calvin: I swear, Hobbes, if this is another prank of some- (Cut to Calvin and the snow goon. The snow goon punches Calvin. The shovel flies out of his hands, spins in the air, and stabs into the snow. Cut to Calvin, trying to get up.) Calvin: Ugh... What was...? (Cut to the snow goon, who has three snowballs; his left hand holds one, and his right holds two.) Calvin: SNOW GOON?? (Cut to Calvin. The snow goon throws a snowball harshly right in his face. The background turns from black to white. He throws the rest of the snowballs. Cut to a normal background. The snow goon walks into the scene with six snowballs and throws them all at once. Cut to Calvin, who dodges them all and runs to the right side of the screen. Cut to Calvin running into the woods, being chased by snowballs. Cut to Calvin, who stops running and turns around. Cut to the snow goon, running towards the camera. Cut back to Calvin, who jumps. Cut to a black background, where Calvin jumps on the snow goon's head, causing it to fall off. Cut to a normal background, where Calvin lands and gives a smirk. Cut to the snow goon, who runs to the camera without a head. Cut back to Calvin, who runs off, being chased by the snow goon. Cut to the shovel, still in the ground. Calvin grabs it and whacks him with it. The background appears also. Fade in to a normal background with Calvin, eyes closed and arms crossed. His two stick arms fall from the sky. Cut to a black background. Pan below to another snow goon. Cut back to Calvin, who looks at the snow goon. He looks the other way. Cut to a black background. The same thing happens, only with two different snow goons. Cut to the other background at a different angle, where three other snow goons emerge from the snow. Cut. The same thing happens, but at a different angle. Cut back to Calvin.) Calvin: Uh... nice to see you guys again? (A snow goon picks up Calvin. Cut to another snow goon,who picks up the shovel,and breaks it in half.) Calvin:How? You've only got TWIGS for arms! (Cut to the snow goon holding Calvin. Hobbes pounces the snow goon. Cut to Hobbes,taking a skid in the snow.) Calvin:Hobbes! Hobbes:Run,Calvin,run! (Cut to Calvin,who gets blasted in the air by a snow goon. Cut to another snow goon,who sends Calvin across the air. Cut to Hobbes, who is running from two other snow goons. Cut to Hobbes,who prepares a snowball,and Calvin gets by his side. Cut to three more snow goons. Cut back to Calvin and Hobbes? Hobbes:So tell me:what part of you told you that bringing the snow goons back was a good idea? Calvin:It wasn't me this time,I swear! (Cut to a snow goon,who gets hit by a snowball. Cut to two more snow goons,both getting hit by snowballs. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes.) Calvin:Don't worry,we've dealt with these guys before. All we need to do is make a break for the garden hose and freeze them again. Hobbes:Don't you think they'll be expecting that? Calvin:Come on,Hobbes. You're in the presence of a world-class genius here. (Cut to the front of Calvin's house.) Calvin:And...GO! (Calvin and Hobbes run towards the house. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes running,and Hobbes loses his scarf. Cut to four snow goons chasing them through the woods. Cut to Calvin grabbing the hose. He holds it out.) Calvin:Die,snow goons! (Cut to a snow goon holding the hose. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes) Hobbes:So now what,Mr. World-Class Genius? (Cut to two snow goons stalking Calvin and Hobbes. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes.) Calvin:Okay,new plan. You hold off the snow goons here,and I'll go around and see if the backyard hose still works. (Calvin runs off.) Hobbes:Hurry back,won't you? (Cut to Calvin running through the snow. Hobbes pounces a snow goon. Cut to Hobbes as he sees three snow goons rising. Cut to two more snow goons rising out of the snow. Cut to Calvin running around the house. Cut to two snow goons who block the hose. Cut to Calvin,who stops. Cut to another hose that defeats the snow goons.) Susie:Now,Calvin! (Cut to Calvin punching the frozen snow goon. Cut to Calvin jumping out of another snow goon's way. Susie freezes the snow goon and Calvin breaks it. Cut to Calvin running towards Susie. Susie is armed with water balloons.) Calvin:Susie? What are you doing here? Susie:I suppose it's a combination of saving your life,and wondering just how the heck a bunch of ugly snowmen could come alive like that. Calvin:Right now,your guess is as good as mine. Hobbes:CALVIN! (Calvin runs off) Calvin:Hang on,Hobbes,we're coming! Susie:...Hobbes? (Cut to Calvin staring at Hobbes as Susie joins Calvin. She sees Hobbes) Susie:(gasps) He's real? (Cut to a horde of snow goons. Cut to Calvin and Susie.) Calvin:Susie! Water balloons! (Susie runs off. Cut to two snow goons getting blasted by water balloons.) Calvin:Now,Hobbes! (Cut to Hobbes pouncing a snow goon. Cut to Susie throwing another balloon and freezing three more snow goons. Cut to two more snow goons getting frozen. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes and they run separate ways. Cut to Hobbes pouncing another snow goon. Cut to Calvin smashing another snow goon. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes both smashing snow goons. Cut to Susie) Susie:Calvin,I'm almost out of water balloons! (Cut to the last snow goon.) Calvin:Don't worry,there's one left. (Cut to Calvin and Hobbes.) Calvin:Not so tough without your pals,are you? (Cut to the snow goon,who disappears. Instead,six aliens take his place. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes. Cut to Susie.) Susie:Calvin...? Alien:Well,well,well...look who it is everyone,it's Spaceman Spiff! What's the matter,earthling? Forgot your uniform? (Cut to Hobbes) Hobbes:Who are these guys? Calvin! (Cut to Susie,who runs off. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes,who also run off. Alien:GET HIM! (Cut to Calvin,Hobbes,and Susie running as the aliens chase them. Cut to Calvin,Hobbes,and Susie running into Calvin's house. Cut to Calvin slamming the door. Hobbes:First the snow goons and now this? What the heck's going on? Calvin:I don't get it. These guys are real! How can they be real??? (Cut to Hobbes and Susie looking scared.) Susie:CALVIN!